MF 67
The MF 67 is a steel-wheel variant of electric multiple units used on Paris's Métro system. It is the most common Paris Metro rolling stock variant, being used on Lines 3, 3bis, 9, 10 and 12. 1482 cars have been built in 5 batches, first initially introduced on Lines 7 and 12. On Lines 5 and 9 the MF 67 is being replaced by the newer MF 2000 stock, as these aging trains are approaching 50 years old (the first deliveries were in 1967/1968). The trains underwent mid-life refurbishment from 1995 through and until 2007 (the trains on Line 3 were the last to be refurbished). Conception It was originally envisioned by the RATP to convert all Metro lines to rubber-tyred pneumatic operation. However, this plan was later abandoned due to high costs, which in turn, would have prolonged the service of the aging Sprague-Thomson trainsets to 80 years. Therefore, a new class of steel-wheel rolling stock was developed. Series The MF 67 actually comprises seven different series of trainsets; however, two series of these trains were prototypes. *Series A (now retired): 200 cars (40 trains) were delivered to Lines 3 and 9 between 1967–1969 **One train in this series was that of the Zébulon, a stainless-steel prototype that never saw passenger service. It was used as a training train for many years, until it succumbed to heavy vandalism in 2010; it was scrapped as of 2011. *Series B (now retired): 6 cars were delivered in 1968 as prototype trains that never saw commercial service. *Series C (now retired): 340 cars (68 trains) delivered to Lines 3 and 7 between 1972 and 1975. *Series CX (now retired): 16 prototype cars that were fitted with "plug" type door openers, similar to that of the MF 77. These ran on Line 9. *Series D: 363 cars that were originally deployed to Lines 3, 5, and 9 between 1973 and 1975. They now operate on Lines 3, 3bis, 9, 10, and 12. *Series E (now retired): 280 cars (56 trains) that were originally deployed to 7bis, 8, and 13 between 1973 and 1975. Many cars were retired from 2009 to 2011 due to the arrival of the MF 77 and MF 88 cars, though some were transferred to Line 10. The cars operating on Line 10 were retired between 2013 and 2014, and only five sets remain in the USFRT tunnel, replacing the Zebulon. *Series F (now retired): Deployed to Line 5 in 1974. Despite their being the newest series, they have suffered from excessive wear and tear, as well as weather impacts sustained from being stored in the outdoor Bobigny depot. They were replaced by the MF 01 cars between 2011 and 2013. Technical specifications * Train-sets delivered: 297 (1482 cars including 9 in reserve) * Configuration: M+R+M+R+M (except 3bis M+R+M) * Length: 15.145 m (all motor coach), 14.390 (vice versa) * Maximum width: 2.40 m * Power: 1272 kW (12 traction motors on twin-motor bogie) or 1080 kW (6 traction motors on single-motor bogie) * Braking: rheostatic brake and electric brake on the series E and F * Bogies: single or twin with pneumatic suspension on the series E and F * Maximum speed: 80 km/h * Authorized speed: 70 km/h * Doors: 4 doors by vis-à-vis manual opening, opening of 1300 mm * Air-conditioning: None Service trains Currently, the RATP uses a string of MF-67 "Auteuil Convoy" trains (retired MF 67C trainsets from Line 2 in four car compositions), to supply the Auteuil and Vaugirard Depots, these trains are colored yellow and brown and serve as auxiliary equipment of the work of the RATP (VMI). They replaced the aging tractor variants of the Sprague-Thomson.